Tawni Bubble
by xMiniatureSkyscraper
Summary: There was only one key to burst Tawni's 'Tawni Bubble', and Sonny Munroe had stolen it.  TawnixSonny FEMSLASH ONE-SHOT


**Hey guys!  
><strong>

**Yeah it's another one-shot based on something Tawni said in one of the episodes of 'Sonny With a Chance' but I can't remember which one...**

**Anyway, please review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I own nothing.<strong>

* * *

><p>Tawni Hart was not the kind of person to initiate hugs.<p>

In fact, Tawni Hart hated hugs. She despised them. She loathed them.

Hugs were like plagues to her. She couldn't stand to be hugged, no, not even by a boy she liked. The feeling of being squashed by two arms and a body was disgusting, even if it was by a boy.

It was as if hugs were an inhumane act of torture. The thought of being crushed by someone who claimed to like her offended her. Why would they put a person through such a torture if they said they liked them? That was simply confusing to the blonde star.

On a completely different topic, Tawni Hart was claustrophobic. The fear of being trapped in a tiny area could be the reason to the teen actress detesting hugs.

Hugs were the reason she built a 'Tawni Bubble' around herself, preventing people from getting close to her. The 'Bubble' isolated her from the world outside, separating her from the her friends and co-stars. It was the barrier against anyone who try to reach out to her and take her away from her own little world.

So yes, basically, the 'Tawni Bubble' was also a shield to protect her from anyone outside who tries to break into her shell.

In other words, one of the main reasons Tawni Hart hated hugs was because she was afraid. She was afraid to let people in and see her true self. She was afraid to let her guard down and trust others. She was afraid of getting her heart stolen, then see it trampled on mercilessly.

She was afraid to love.

There was only one key to burst her 'Tawni Bubble'. One key to break through her shell to see the real Tawni hidden under her diva mask. One key to let her out, exposing her to the world outside.

And Sonny Munroe had stolen the key.

The Californian was horrified at the sudden realisation. She could not believe that her newest castmate had stolen the key, along with her heart. It was simply frightful at the fact that she had been unveiled by a particular brunette girl.

Tawni Hart wasn't the type of girl to let her guard down, but when Sonny waltzed into their Prophouse for the first time, she knew that everything had changed. She was immediately pulled into a hug at their first meeting, much to the blonde's terror.

And she enjoyed it.

All the while, the blue-eyed diva had been trying to avoid close contact with anyone so that she would not get hurt. All the while, she had been an independent young woman who did not need anyone's help.

All that changed with one simple hug from Sonny Munroe. She started caring for somebody other than herself. She started craving attention from her. She started needing her.

She craved and hungered for the simple touches from the young star. She grew desperate for all the care and concern the Wisconsin native had showered her with. She wanted and needed Sonny by her side all the time.

One simple caress from the girl could send sparks flying. One simple embrace could send her heart fluttering, her knees buckling. One simple kiss could send her to another world, where they would be the only two people there.

Tawni Hart had grown weak from all the love she received from the sweet little girlfriend of hers and honestly, it scared her. She wasn't the kind of person who needed someone to rely on, no; she was strong on her own. Tawni Hart needed nobody.

That was the reason why she treated Sonny like dirt at first. Believe it or not, it was love at first sight for the blonde girl and that was what frightened her. She knew that the 'Cheese-lover' was the kind of person who would try to warm up to everyone and break their walls down. Hence, she kept iron walls around her heart, preventing a certain cast member from tearing it down.

Unfortunately, Sonny had succeeded. She made Tawni fall hard for her, breaking down all the barriers that she had put up over the years. She made Tawni hug her back without claustrophobia taking over her body. She made Tawni feel love.

It was hard for her at first. She shut the brunette out, praying that what she was feeling was only temporary. She hid away from the world, attempting to shield herself from the brown-eyed girl. But it was useless. Sonny had braved through it all, forcing her shell away to uncover the beauty that was inside. She was the only one who had ever bothered to tear down her walls and succeeded.

There was only one key to burst her 'Tawni Bubble'.

And that key was Sonny Munroe.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Please review and tell me or I'll go on strike :) I know that there are plenty of people out there who are reading my stories and not reviewing so I'm hoping that you guys could just leave a short little review when you've finished reading. Trust me, it's not that hard. So please guys, review?<strong>

**This is the first time I've written two separate one-shots in a day so congratulate me :D**

**Anyways, see ya! **


End file.
